


Haew Aur

by KateKintail



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he spends his morning relaxing, Legolas is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haew Aur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien’s boys. My fun. No money or good exchanged.
> 
> Notes: Haew Aur = Morning Custom (ritual, habit, practice, etc.)

           The cup of tea went from hot to warm on the table in front of Legolas. The main hall was almost always abandoned in the mornings, as most men preferred to break their fast in the hall nearer to the kitchen where the windows were drawn shut and the sunlight lessened to ease them into the day gradually. Having already greeted and broken bread that morning with everyone, Legolas took his tea to the great hall as was customary for him to do in the morning.

            With a book splayed out in front of him, open to page with beautiful writings and an even more beautiful illustration, he relaxed and allowed all the morning brought to wash over him. The warmth of the tea was nothing compared to other warmths he felt at the moment. The sun streamed through the windows at the top of the large room, the rays falling upon him from all sides. The light touched his cheeks, making him smile. And the warmth made him close his eyes so that he could bask in it properly and enjoy himself.

            “Ah, there you are, Legolas.”

            Opening his eyes, he found Aragorn crossing the room towards him. Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, though it was a movement Aragorn did not notice. “Good morning, my friend,” Legolas said, his smile as broad as it ever was, which was not very much at all.

            “I wanted to discuss with you the landscaping plans. The elves have been more than helpful in volunteering their time to help the city and I appreciate your overseeing their work.” As he strode forward, he pulled out a roll of parchment Legolas recognized as the plans.

            Legolas’ grip on the side of his book tightened. “To be honest, Aragorn. This is not the best moment to discuss—”

            Aragon went on, staring at the plans rather than at Legolas. His excitement over the topic was overwhelming. “I was thinking they should actually start on the lower levels and coordinate more with the dwarves’ building efforts. That way seeds can be planted around the newly lain walkways and setting walls.”

            With a light sigh, Legolas resigned himself to entertaining his friend. The sooner that the man was unburdened and assisted, the sooner Legolas could be free of him. “I agree. I shall see about setting up a meeting with the dwarves in charge of those projects. The rebuilding shall be difficult on them. But from what I understand from Gimli, with such skill as theirs, it should not be too h-hard.”

            Aragorn had nodded along to Legolas’ words, but narrowed his eyes a bit when the elf stumbled over the last one. A moment later, however, Legolas’ face was calm and his tone as smooth and steady as usual. “As I said before, this is not the best time to discuss these matters with me.”

            Looking over the plans, Aragorn did not notice Legolas was speaking. “I have some concerns about the placement of some of these gardens,” Aragorn said. “Their proximity to the Houses of Healing will be beneficial of course, but some of the aromas of these flowers and herbs might interfere with the healing process for some patients in the houses.”

            “Move them to wherever you think them best. I am not at all concerned with place-ah-placements.” Legolas closed his eyes for what seemed to be a rather long blink and shifted slightly in his seat. He tried to cover himself by giving a yawn. “Not the placements of the gardens, leastwise.”

            “What about moving these three here to a higher level but putting them all together?” Aragorn asked, spreading the plans out on the table and pointing to a large area.

            “That is fine,” Legolas said, his voice a bit lighter and with more breath. “That should present no problems, for my part.”

            “So we need to work on our water sources in those areas as well,” Aragorn said, staring at the symbols that indicated water troughs and pumps throughout the city. “And of course we must take into account the heights of the surrounding structures, in order to be sure these gardens get the proper amount of sunlight.”

            While Aragorn seemed to be rambling, Legolas spoke quickly. “Fine. I can draw up a new plan with that if you like. After… after I have my…” He took another long blink. “My morning tea,” he finished.

            As though for the first time, Aragorn noticed that Legolas actually had a cup of tea and a book to give his attention to. “Good,” Aragorn said, smiling and nodding. “I shall see you later for the changes.”

            Legolas let out a silent but deep breath. “Good,” he echoed, his voice back to normal. “Until later, Aragorn.” He nodded kindly and Aragorn nodded back before taking his leave.

            Silence filled the room in Aragorn’s absence, and lasted nearly a full minute. Then Legolas breathed out deeply again in an elven equivalent of a sigh. The wooden chair scraped back against the marble floor, making a loud screeching sound and sending a brief chill up Legolas’ spine. Legolas bent over and smiled more in one moment than he had thus far all day.

            The glowing face of his dwarf smiled back at him. “I thought that he would never leave,” Gimli chuckled.

            “Which is why you did not wait an extra ten minutes until he did so?” Legolas asked, reaching down and stroking Gimli’s cheek and beard affectionately.

            Similarly, Gimli reached up, but he stroked the elf’s creamy inner thigh beside which Legolas’ now flaccid cock hung. “From where I sat, it was you who could not wait.” His smile became a full-fledged grin and his chuckle a laugh. “I daresay you liked it more than ever today when we were not alone.” He reached down to the elf’s ankles and began to help him back on with his leggings.

            Then he sat back, his back hitting the tablecloth that draped over the front to hide his presence completely from all sides but the one at which Legolas sat. “I must say I enjoyed it considerably as well.” He drew the back of his hand across his mouth, then let it rest in his lap.

            Still smiling, Legolas bent down even more, straining to get to Gimli. He kissed with all the tenderness and appreciation he possessed, tasting himself on the dwarf’s lips. Then he reached up to close his book and collect his cup of tea which had long since gone cold.


End file.
